


We Deserve Love

by Stardust_And_Smoke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse victims deserve love, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, I love him, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kisses, Lotor is always a good man, Other, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Self-Insert, Soft Lotor (Voltron), and to heal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_And_Smoke/pseuds/Stardust_And_Smoke
Summary: I love you carries a deep weight for them both, but they deserve to love and not fear it.





	We Deserve Love

Being bundled up in Lotor’s lap was always a great comfort. Arms loosely circled about their waist and a trail of soft kisses littered across their flushed face. Despite the embarrassment Hannah was exceedingly happy, peppering Lotor in his own shower of kisses whenever an opening presented itself. He’d chuckle, teasingly cocking his head away and Hannah would follow, arms around his neck and laughing. 

Tangled up together they remained in a peaceful half-silence. Both were content to remain this way as long as life would allow, it was rare to be able to share something so intimate. Busily Lotor left his trail of affection, whilst Hannah’s palms fell to rest against his chest, leaning into every shred of attention, similar to that of a needy cat. It did make Lotor grin. The only downside of it all? Lotor’s armour. They couldn’t feel his heartbeat through it. 

“I wish this,” and they tapped a knuckle to his armour, “was easier to take off.”

“I am afraid, my Dear,” he kissed Hannah’s cheek, lingering with a smile, “it was designed to stay on.”

“Disappointing.”

“I am sorry to disappoint you, Darling.”

Shaking their head, Hannah said, “it’s the armours fault.”

“Oh,” Lotor lay a hand over theirs, feigning misery, “you wound my poor armour. Look, it’s cracking from dismay.”

Briefly they attempted to remain serious and straight-faced. Hannah fiercely glared at Lotor’s dark armour, whilst he pretended to be hurt on its behalf. However, such a formality couldn’t be kept between them both for long, and the amusement seeped through the cracks. Curling against their boyfriends chest, Hannah cracked first, shoulders shaking alongside the fits of laughter that made their sides throb. The Emperor was more subtle, lips slightly turned up in the wisps of a laugh, stroking his joyfriends hair affectionately. 

“Aside from your armour being a pain in the ass -”

“I thought my, for lack of a better term, butt cape was a pain in the ass?”

“It’s a pain over your ass, anyway…” they were smiling fondly up at him, “aside from that this is… very nice. More than very nice but _ew_ words.”

“It is,” agreed Lotor, nuzzling the top of their head. Inhaling slowly, he proceeded to say in a voice no higher than a whisper, “I - I love you.”

There was a far deeper intimacy to I love you, at least that was the case for Hannah and Lotor, and that intimacy scared them. The anxiety that followed such a confession was not missed, but despite that it could not be denied by either of them that what had been said and shared was true. Hearts beating together in a constant call for their partner. Together or apart, they were stunning.

In an attempt to shed away the rising unease they shared, Lotor traded caressing kisses with Hannah. Nose, flushed cheeks, forehead, anywhere that brought the two of them an ounce of comfort. It helped. But the seizing of the heart was not so easily placated. 

“Are you alright, my Star?”

“You…” they hesitated, “**you love me as if I deserved you**.”

“What do you mean?” Hannah averted their gaze and his attempts to make them look at him were fruitless, eyes locked back on his chest. “Hannah?”

“Do I deserve your love?” They pressed themselves to his front, hiding away as best as they could manage, “I’m so scared I’ll be like… _like her_. How can I deserve something as beautiful as this?”

_Oh_. Those words tore deep and Lotor curled his arms more defensively around them, keeping Hannah safe and close. But his embrace couldn’t shield from thoughts. One hand cautiously curled in their hair, soothing and tender. That lingering fear, he felt it too, in every step and choice. In… this. But he knew he was better, that they were both better and shining. Far more than what others had done to them. 

“How could you ever be like her?” He questioned softly, “believe me when I say you are more than she could be.”

Hannah tensed against him, clinging close. 

“Look at how brightly your kindness shines, you truly are a star, so full of gentle yet fierce love,” he ran lines along their back, “we have all done bad things, but…”

Lotor tilted their head up to look at him and Hannah did not resist, their lashes damp and blue eyes glistening. 

“It does not make us undeserving of love, my Shining Star. You deserve all the adoration my heart has to offer and more.”

Hannah blinked. Once, twice, a third time. More tears blossomed, though they were no longer born from sadness or grief. Nor a belief they were unworthy. No, it was joy that made these tears fall, leaving streaks down their red cheeks. Pressing their forehead to Lotor’s, Hannah was laughing, it was broken and fractured but still beautiful. Lotor was smiling too, far broader than earlier, bumping his nose to theirs. 

“We deserve love.”


End file.
